


ME1

by Iarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarian/pseuds/Iarian
Summary: This is an ongoing story I'm still working on. This is the Head cannon to my female Shepard. I've changed up the story a bit due to some Inconsistancies with the story.This is my first post ever...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note. This is so not done and I'm still working on the editing as I'm copying this.

* * *

Captain Anderson and Admiral Hackett met at the Citadel. They were there at the request of Ambassador Udina; he had received notice from the Council that Humanity was going to be given the opportunity to have one of their own made a Council Spectre. This was a great opportunity for humanity and would bring them closer to having an actual seat on the Council.

  
The meeting had gone well so far except for who they wished as the best choice.

  
"I would suggest we consider Commander Shepard" said Admiral Hackett

  
"Shepard" replied Udina: He pulled her file up on his data pad. "Colony born, but there's not much information on that."

  
"She was born on Mindior, it was attacked by slavers when she was 16, she watched her parents get killed. Most everyone else was either killed or taken as slaves. From there she grew up on the streets until she joined the Alliance. The horrors she went through prior to joining the Alliance most couldn’t even imagine." stated Anderson

  
"Horrors?" questioned Udina

  
 "Horrors" he replied: "Watching her parents die alone is enough to cause trauma. But growing up on the street on a world you don’t even know. There were medical reports that the Alliance had found when they did the background search on her when she joined. Hospital Emergency reports, where she was brought in by local authorities as a victim, of all kinds of abuse having been done to her.  When she was old enough she joined the Alliance where she graduated top of her class." 

  
"Her academy file does give her grades and her achievements, her instructors speak highly of her but also expressed concerns."

  
Anderson sighed: "If you read the report, it’s because she was a loner. Her councilor felt it was because of her background that she didn’t fit in with the Alliance brats. He reported that she seemed to have picked up the nickname of Street Rat. After she graduated her commanders also spoke highly of her as well as those she worked with."

  
"What is this report about her first mission?" said Udina

  
"She and the rest of her team" answered Hackett "were sent down to Akuze after contact with the pioneer team was lost. When they got there they found that there was no one left, only the intact settlement. The Unit made camp for the night and was attacked by Thresher maws, 50 marines were lost that night, slaughtered. The only one to make it out of there was Shepard. During the investigation as to what happened, the footage showed that Shepard tried to help as many of her unit as she could but it was simply impossible. She never abandoned her team and only left when she had no other choice. Some considered her actions that of a hero. Because of this she was invited to the N7 program, where again she got through the training with honors. Every commander she worked with again gave her glowing report, praising her actions, always going above and beyond."

  
"And let’s not forget about what she did during the Blitz. She sealed the breach when the enemy forces broke through and single handedly held off the attack until ground forces could get there. When the forces finally did arrive she continued to fight alongside the other Marines instead of falling back. The commander of the ground forces noted in his report that he never seen anything like it and what she accomplished was nothing short of a miracle. She saved a lot of lives and received the Star of Terra because of it."

  
"She is the only reason Elysium is still standing" added Anderson.

  
"Seems she goes from post to post" questioned Udina

  
"That’s because there is a demand for her, she is considered a hero. Has special honors and commendations, one of the youngest to be invited to the N7 program. And probably one of the most humble people I have ever talked to considering all the praise and accolades she receives. Every time I have ever given her an assignment the first thing she says is: How can I help." Hackett replied

  
"Humanity needs a Hero and Shepard is that Hero" stated Anderson.

  
"I’ll make the call" replied Udina.


	2. Normandy

Captain Anderson was in charge of the latest ship for the Alliance, a new state of the art ship that was built in cooperation with the Turians: The Normandy. As commander with Anderson’s background he personally was able to handpick the majority of his crew. As with any crew there was a getting use to each other period that usually centered around the break room.

Constant chatter of where they were prior and the latest buzz of who is new to the crew was the norm. This morning was no exception: Most of the crew for the day shift had settled down for breakfast when Jenkins a young and overly enthusiastic corporal came rushing in.

"Guess who the new XO is" he said out of breathe?

"Let me guess" said Joker the ships pilot: "The Easter Bunny or wait I know Santa Claus." The majority of the table roared with laughter.

There had been tons of rumors flying around and when Jenkins came up with one it was usually pretty crazy. The kid was gullible Joker had stated before.

"Go ahead and laugh" he replied: "But I just heard the Captain talking with the Doctor about who it was. But if you don’t want to know": he pretended to get up. The whole table became a buzz: "Hold on" said Joker "Alright then who is it?"

He waited creating the affect that he wanted: "Commander Shepard"

The room became silent: Finally Joker again was the one to speak up. "What? You are crazy, Commander Shepard, Commander who most people consider walks on water Shepard": Joker started laughing "I would believe the Easter Bunny over her."

"Why?" Question Kaidan Alenko "Why would it be crazy for her to be assigned to this ship."

"Because why would an N7, like her who gets bounced around be assigned to this ship?  Why would the Alliance take an asset out of their equation?"

"Don’t know" said Jenkins "But the Captain was talking to the Doctor, he said Shepard would be arriving by end of day tomorrow."

"And there aren’t other people with the last name of Shepard": interrupted Joker

"He said she would be arriving at the end of the day; she had been delayed due to a firefight she was involved in with slavers again. The doctor then said she insisted on giving the Commander a full exam when she got here and then Joked if she needed to up her medical supplies knowing how much the Commander got into fights. The Captain joked as well saying it just seems to follow Shepard where ever she goes."

The room fells silent again, even Joker didn’t have a comeback.

"Aten hut": came Alenko suddenly snapping to attention "Captain on Deck"

"At ease everyone" said Anderson: "So I see that the word is out about our new XO". Jenkins looked at Joker with satisfaction "Jenkins" said Anderson: "Hit the Comm" The ship wide comm came on: "Good Morning Normandy crew: It has been brought to my attention that the information regarding our new XO was given this morning. Let me officially make the announcement now: Commander Ryder Shepard has been assigned by Admiral Hackett to the Normandy; she will be arriving by 1700 tomorrow. She had been delayed due to a recent assignment. Tomorrow at 1630 we will assemble to greet the new XO: Anderson out." He nodded to Jenkins to turn off the comm.

The buzz on the ship was heavier the rest of the day as the crew went about the routine of checking system. Stories of Shepard each one becoming more and more grand, talk of what will she be like which turned into bets of looks and personality. Most took the odds of her being military and an N7 she would be hard and probably a bit of a bitch and most likely stuck up.

Ryder had already said her goodbye’s to the team she had just worked with and though she was supposed to get a much later transport she decided she would get a jump on things and take the early one instead. She was tired hadn’t sleep in days and she just wanted to get to her new assignment so she could settle in. HA she thought sleep she looked at her armor she hadn’t done anything other than get shot at for the past 6 days: Damn Slavers She settled into the very back of the transport: Maybe I can get a little sleep in route to the station. Boy was she ever wrong. A small group of Marines had also entered the transport she could hear them chatting amongst themselves and knew it wasn’t going to be long before they approached her. Sure enough not long into the flight they approached: She never minded talking with other soldiers but she never understood why everyone seemed either to be fascinated by her or wanted to kill her. By the end of the flight she was actually glad they approached her though, it passed the time rather quickly and they all seemed like a nice group. She was however really tired and couldn’t wait to get her gear off, take a hot shower and get some tea. She made her way over to security to request permission with the Normandy.

"SSV Normandy this is station security"

"Go ahead security" replied Joker he looked over at Alenko who merely shrugged

"Thank you Normandy: We have Commander Shepard requesting permission to board"  Joker looked at Alenko again and he could see he was just as confused as he was. They weren’t expected Shepard for hours yet.

"I repeat Normandy we have Commander Shepard requesting permission to board, please respond."

"Ah yeah sorry security, permission granted" replied Joker. Joker switched off the link with security and turned on the Comm to Anderson. "Excuse me Captain"

"What is it Joker" replied Anderson in a short tone which seemed to be the norm when talking to Joker.

"Shepard just requested permission to board the Normandy"

"What?" There was a paused silence. "Tell Alenko to go meet her and help her with her gear."

"Yes Sir" said Kaidan and he quickly left the ship. As soon as he left the ship it dawned on him that he had no idea what Shepard even looked like. He had seen vids and even photos but they all had armor on. He was about to turn back when he noticed a small crowd, which he thought amusing at first until he took a closer look, they were crowded around an incredibly beautiful woman. Then he did a double take and looked even further "Oh my god that’s Shepard," he saw N7 armor and the fact that she was holding gear and the gathered crowd was confirmation. Kaidan moved quickly to greet Shepard.

Ryder politely told everyone that it was nice to meet them, but she needed to get going as the Normandy was expecting her. The crowd started to break up when she notice someone else rushing over to her. Great at this rate she will never get any rest she thought. Kaidan stopped in front of Shepard and came to attention saluting her. "Commander Shepard"

Ryder saluted back: "Can I help you Lieutenant"

"I’m Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko from the Normandy; Captain Anderson requested I assist you with your gear"

"Oh" she gave a little laugh:  "at ease there Lieutenant - Alenko you said." She offered her hand to shake.

Kaidan hesitated a moment and then shook it back. "Honest" she said "I don’t bite" giving him a wink. He laughed and while he felt embarrassed he also felt a bit more at ease.

"Your gear ma’am" he said

"Oh, I’m good Alenko don’t generally carry too much and most of it is currently on me" she laughed. "So unless you plan on carrying me to the Normandy I’m good."

Kaidan laughed, she was definitely not what anyone was expecting. "Well allow me to escort you to the ship then ma’am"

"Ugh Ma’am" she joked: "I always feel like a grandmother, so how is the Normandy?"

"Oh she’s a fine ship; we haven’t taken her out much. We should be doing the full shake down shortly though, now that you’re here, ma’am."

"Ma’am" she laughed again. "Look most people when they work with me just end up calling me Shepard, unless on duty and in the field then Commander is fine. So really at ease, relax, I honestly don’t shoot someone unless they are shooting at me."

"Sorry Commander, it’s just"

"Just what Alenko, I’m a soldier like anyone else. I get the whole formal in front of the brass kind of thing but other than that I prefer to be treated as an equal no matter what my rank is. In the field we all get shot at the same."

"Yes ma….. Yes Commander"

She patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "Ok let’s go I’d like to see the Normandy."

Anderson had Joker announce to the rest of the crew that the Commander had arrived early and that they were to be at their post and ready to receive the Commander. As they boarded Anderson was waiting for them. "Alenko" he snapped "why aren’t you helping the Commander with her gear."

Shepard snapped to attention with a full salute: "My fault Sir, I insisted he didn’t need to help me. Permission to come aboard Sir."

"Permission granted Commander, at ease."

"Thank you Sir, I’m looking forward to working with you and the crew."

"Then let’s get you acquainted with the ship and crew Commander. Alenko take all of the Commander gear." He looked at Shepard: "I insist."

Shepard handed Kaidan the one bag she was carrying. "Where is the rest of your gear Commander we will get them brought here": said Anderson.

"That’s it Sir, I generally travel pretty light and since my armor and weapons are on me this is it, and I already told Alenko he didn’t need to carry me. That is unless you insists."

Anderson let out a good laugh, he had heard Shepard was not what she seemed and her quick wit just then was proof of this. Those that were within ear shot of the exchange themselves couldn’t help but to smile.

Anderson proceeded to show her the ship and the rest of the crew. He was amazed at her way of making the crew feel at ease around her. To say that he was beginning to like his new XO would have been an understatement. The final stop had been the medical bay, the doctor insisted that the Commander stay and was willing to pull Medical rank over her so that she could get a complete exam and since Kaidan was already in charge of the Commander’s equipment he was asked to help with the armor. Shepard finally got all of it off and down to her shorts and tank top. Kaidan and even the doctor winced when they finally saw all of the bruising and wounds the Commander had covering her body. Shepard only joked: "What can I say Raiders and Slavers hate me."

Anderson entered the medical bay, he had given the doctor what he thought was enough time to complete the exam but was surprised to see the doctor still working.

"So how is our new XO doctor?"

"Well, it’s a good thing she came early": she said staring at Shepard. "I insist she stays in the medical bay; she needs some food in her, sleep and more medigel treatments."

"Well, considering she has been getting shot at for 6 days I think we can cut her some slack." "Alenko" he snapped "since you are here helping the doctor you can assist the Commander further."

"Yes Sir" Kaidan replied

"Rest up Commander, we can talk later."

"Thank you Sir."

The Captain and the Doctor walked out of the Med bay she had wanted to discuss the Commander in private. "Yes Doctor."

"Well we may definitely need more Medigel if this is the norm with her. I had to pull medical rank on her to get her to stay in the Med Bay however."

"Yes, she hates anything Hospital related; I’ve heard that from other CO’s of hers. We will need Alenko trained more for field medic to be able to keep up."

"Did they say why she has such a hang up?"

The Captain sighed: "Most of the clues should be in her medical file. That is pretty much what they gathered. She has never come out and said why but from reading about her past, you can sort of gather why. So again I think we can cut her some slack. Keep her in only as long as necessary, maybe let her eat out with everyone else and only pull her back in for some more treatments. Have Alenko show her to her cabin and assist her."

Shepard was sitting on the medical exam bed, she hated being kept but she was sure the doctor who already pulled medical rank on her was getting the captain approval to keep her here. She completely began to fidget, something Kaidan picked up on. She smiled at him: "I hate doctors" she joked.

"Dr. Chakwas is good" he said not really knowing what else he could say.

"Oh I’m sure she is, just a thing with me." "So," she said with a long drawn o: "You are a biotic"

"Ah, yes" he said hesitantly. There was a stigma about biotics and Kaidan tending to try and hide the fact that he was one.

"Great, what form":  Kaidan grew guarded; she must have read his file he had thought: "Me, I’m lean more toward Vanguard as tech always seems to escape me. Though I can pick a lock" she laughed.

"Wait, you are a biotic?"  he said he eased up a bit.

She lifted her hand and it started to glow blue. "Yup that’s how I knew you were one, I can usually tell another biotic guess it come from working with so many different groups. Glad to have another on my team, so what form are you?"

"Sentinel, Commander and I’m a field medic."

"Excellent, I think we will make a good team Alenko. Maybe you can help me work on my barrier, oof mine sucks."

Kaidan laughed: "Sure, I’d like that"

The doctor came back in and applied more medigel to some of the open wounds. "So, it’s lunch time Commander and I insist you go and get something to eat. After that I expect you to get a good hot shower and then come back here for some more treatment. I’m going to then insist you go and get some sleep. I’m assigning Kaidan here as your personal watch dog and he is to report to me if this is not being followed."

"Will he bite me if I’m not behaving myself" She laughed?

"No but I might" she joked backed. "Now go and get something to eat."

The break room was especially full today; everyone wanted to talk with Shepard. Kaidan had came out of the Med bay ahead of her while she was getting dressed. He was immediately swarmed by everyone wanting to know about her.

"Alright look" he said: "She will be coming out soon as she is getting changed and the doctor insists she gets something to eat. You can all form your own opinion then."

"That’s it" said Joker: "Come on Alenko you seem to following her around like a puppy."

"Both the Captain and the Doctor assigned me to assist the Commander today while she settles in."

There rose up a lot of lucky you and way to go from the crowd

"Alright, so what is she like then" said Joker who was never one to let things go. Little did anyone in the room even realize that Shepard was already amongst them getting some tea. She was quite amused at the exchange going on and really wanted to hear more, especially since they were all so oblivious to her being there.

He was about to answer when he spotted her leaning against the counter with an amused smile on her face. As was his way he immediately snapped to attention: "Aten hut." Everyone standing turned and snapped to attention as well.

"Oh good lord Alenko you need to relax, at ease everyone. Please, I’m not here for an inspection I’m just here for lunch. Court Martials will be handed out later."  "Now since most of you are here I’ll get this out of the way now. I’ve already informed Alenko but, well he seems to be having a hard time with it." She smiled at him and he blushed. "Since we will be working together on a regular basis, I really don’t expect all the pomp and ceremony, especially those who I will be working with in the field. I really prefer to be treated as just another soldier despite rank"  "When necessary the military protocol is fine of calling me Commander but for the most part my teams have just ended up calling me Shepard. So you don’t need to salute if I’m just getting something to eat" she laughed.

"Your aren’t big on Protocol" said Joker

"It has a time and a place, but 24/7 not really. I believe in respecting chain of command, but as long as you respect who I am I don’t need to be saluted to show it.  Especially those who will be working on the ground with me. I respect opinions while on a mission and believe in an open door policy. You need to talk about something, then by all means come to me. You see something going on during a mission and have an opinion then by all means tell me. I am only human and could easily have missed something. And, if I’m not on duty like lunch time at ease. I honestly won’t make you drop and give me 50 for not trying to balance a tray just so you salute me. Oh and yes Alenko got the crap assignment of having to follow me around. If he doesn’t relax by the end of the day I might have to spike his coffee."

Everyone, including Kaidan laughed and the room became relaxed. "So, who won the bet" said Shepard. Everyone turned and looked at each other; there was some shuffling in the seats and no one knew how to answer. "Oh come on" she said: "You can’t tell me there wasn’t some sort of bet on me. So who won?"

"Actually" said Joker "I think Alenko won."  Kaidan turned bright red.

"Oh really, hmmm so what was the general bet. The last crew I worked with actually told me they thought I was going to be some stark raving lunatic, bitch." She laughed "I always love that one." The table all laughed.

"Yup" said Joker "that pretty much sums it up. Alenko is pretty much the only one who said you would be the opposite."

She nudged Kaidan: "aww Thanks Alenko at least I have one of you fooled."

"So Commander" said a very nervous Jenkins: "what happened on your last mission?"

"Ah you don’t want me to bore you to death do you?"

The general buzz from the table meant that they did want to hear the story.  

"Ugh, alright, but it really is kind of boring."

The crew sat around more even joined in all crowded into the break room as Shepard told everyone of what took place over the last 8 days the 6 of which were battle related.  The story as some put it was anything but boring.  The group had been assigned by Admiral Hackett to check out a science facility that had been reporting on frequent hit and run attacks by Batarians and there was word that a larger attack was coming.  When the attack happened the first thing they hit was the power and any backups along with communications. The ground crew was going to have to be it.  There were 12, plus Shepard who kept joking how 13 was unlucky.  Unlucky for the Raiders.  

When the story was over the crew was impressed.  What they had heard about her was true.  "Ok everyone, this was fun but the Doctor is probably going to hunt me down soon.  I have to be getting a shower and you all should probably get back to your duties or the Captain will be yelling at me for keeping you."

Shepard went back into the Med Bay to let the Doctor know she had a bit longer lunch.  While the crew started to break up Joker harassed Kaidan.  "Wow you seem amazed by her, becoming a fan?"

"Knock it off Joker, everyone here was impressed.  But what impressed me the most wasn’t so much what happened."

"How can you not be impressed by what happened" said Jenkins?

"I’m more impressed by how she told it." Replied Kaidan: "She talked more about the crew she was with than about herself." "Huh, I guess I did win the bet" he said with a smirk as he walked away. The group laughed as someone got the better of Joker for once. 

Shepard finally went to get some much needed sleep, but in typical fashion especially after a mission she only slept for a couple hours. Since Kaidan was relieved of following her around at this point she decided to explore the ship.  Quietly she walked around not disturbing anyone; she liked watching how a new crew functions. There were polite nods from the senior members who watched as she passed. She passed the CIC and marveled at how it was designed.  She walked up to the bridge both Joker and Alenko were busy running some tests. She noticed Kaidan and though they spent most of the day together she really hadn’t “Noticed” him. Her stomach gave a little jump as she watched him move over the controls and she found herself staring at him. She only snapped out of it when Captain Anderson came up behind her.  

"So how do you like her he said?"

Both Joker and Kaidan jumped as they had no clue either one of them were there. 

"She’s a fine ship Captain, from what I can tell and she has a fine crew.  Looking forward to working with everyone, Sir."

"Good, Good:  I do have one more person I’d like to introduce you to Commander, please come with me."

As they walked Anderson explained about the Normandy’s design and how it was a joint project between the Alliance and the Turian government. They had already done some test runs but the real test was going to come tomorrow morning. 

"Sir, what are my orders": Shepard said

"Shepard, after this shake down run, let’s see what’s out there." 

Shepard smiled:  "Sounds good Sir."

After Anderson introduced her to Nihlus, he made an announcement to the whole crew.  They were given their orders and the shake down run for the ship was to be in the morning and they will be heading to Eden Prime.  Everyone was to have the night off.  Tomorrow the real work begins people.  

Shepard made her way back to the break room, she grabbed herself some tea and sat down, surrounded by data pads. She still had reports to fill out, communications to catch up on and a ton of other things to do. Since she was off duty, she pulled her long hair out of its hold and put it into a simple braid.  She was in her off duty uniform with her N7 sweat jacket over top.  Kaidan came walking in and she watched him, he looked tired and hmmm she thought something else. 

"Hey Commander" he said when he noticed her.

"Rough day" she joked. 

"No, just a headache sorry to bother you."

"Well for one you aren’t bothering me, two sorry to hear you have a headache and three admit it babysitting me was a pain in the ass. Wait here."

She got up and heated up some water, and then she went to one of her lockers which was right there and pulled out a tea bag. It wasn’t normal tea as she had it made up for her special.  She came back to the table and handed him the cup.  "Here this might help a little.  It’s not regular tea."

Kaidan took a sip and the taste was incredible, he tasted different spices the smell also was really good which was surprising because when he had a migraine smells and lights usually bothered him.  He felt the edge starting to come off a little as he took another sip.  "Thanks Commander, are you sure I’m not bothering you, you look like you have a lot of work to do."

"You’re Welcome Alenko; I get really edgy sometimes after a long mission. When you are running on FTL for days it’s hard to slow back down.  A friend of mine made me up this tea and had me try it.  Anytime you need some let me know, I have a lot as she just sent me another huge batch."  "And no you aren’t bothering me; it’s only reports and checking messages." She sat back and looked over her messages, deleting simple news reports and other messages that no longer pertained. She glanced up and noticed he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed he had already drank most of the tea. Her stomach did a little jump again as she looked at him, he really was handsome.  She shook it off and went back to reading messages.

Kaidan opened his eyes and drank some more of the tea, she was right it was helping to take the edge off.  He still had the migraine but it seemed more manageable. He glanced over and watched her reading her messages. He laughed to himself thinking she had the cutest expression when reading each one. You could almost tell if it was a good message, something was important and when it was just news.  He looked over each of her features and felt his breath catch.  He quickly looked away and drank some more of the tea, leaning back again and closing his eyes.  It simply was no good however; all he could picture was her.  He tried to imagine what she would be like when she isn’t on duty, if he had say met her casually.  He opened his eyes again: "So Commander, what do you like to do when you aren’t getting shot at" he said trying to keep it light.

"What do you mean she replied?"

"You know shore leave and stuff, can’t be all duty and missions right" he said.

"Shore leave" she laughed, "now there is a novel idea.  I’m afraid the last time I had shore leave a colony got attacked."

"You mean you don’t have any downtime" he said "at all?"

"Not really, the only time I generally have is running between missions and then doing reports.  Shore leave and I don’t seem to know each other all that well and I’m afraid Shore leave had a bad experience the last time."

He laughed:  "Well maybe that will change now that you are on the Normandy."

"Who knows, but to tell you the truth I wouldn’t even know what to do with myself. I mean what do people do when they have time off, what do you do?"

"Well I guess it all depends on how much time and where we are. If I have extended shore leave I generally just go home for a visit." 

"Oh, where’s home?"

"Vancouver, my parents have a couple of places including an orchard in the interior. Where do you call home, if you don’t mind me asking?"

She shrugged:  "I don’t really have one actually.  Where ever I’m stationed is usually it."

Kaidan was taken back a bit by this but didn’t want to press the issue; he wondered what happened to her family did she even have one. 

The wall that she normally had in place appeared and she turned her attention back to her messages. Shepard had learned quite well over the years how to avoid her past; it usually came with throwing herself into work, making light of things and avoiding as much conversation about herself as possible. She had gotten so good at it in fact that she never even allowed herself time to think about the past, her parent, her former home or any of her friends.  It was easy in a way for her she never stayed at a post for long, being bounced from assignment to assignment and while she was always nice with everyone she met, she was never there long enough to have a friend, she had more or less acquaintances, people she simply just knew. She had only ever tried once to have a relationship, she had been stationed at a post for a few months, one of the longer posts she ever had. He was part of a science team doing some research. They met and quickly hit it off, only Shepard found out why they hit it off so quickly.  He had found out who she was and basically screwed her for bragging rights.  When she found out, she posted out but not before she got even. The wall was built even stronger at that point. She reminded herself of this as she read her messages.  She could feel herself attracted to Kaidan and she would not allow it to go further.  It would be against Regs anyway. 

"Well thanks for the company while I did my reports Alenko" she said in a flat voice. She got up and gathered her data pads and left.

Kaidan sat for a few moments wondering what he did.  


	3. Eden Prime

The next morning came and found Shepard running through reports and preparing for the shake down run. Joker had already begun getting the Normandy ready and she wondered if he ever left the bridge. She had just got her armor jumpsuit on her normal dress when not needing the full armor and was heading up when she heard him coming across the comm. 

“The Arcturus Prime relay is in range: Initiating transmission sequence.”

Shepard exited and moved into the CIC, she nodded to Jenkin as he greeted her. He looks way to eager she thought.

“We are connected: Calculating transit mass and destination.”

Presley was busy at the navigation station he monitored and gave her a polite nod.

“The relay is hot: Acquiring approach vector. “

She moved through all of the station checking everything over: Everything looked good.

“All stations secure for transit.”

She moved passed another one of the navigation teams who was monitoring the stations and then moved passed Nihlus. Huh she thought why is he up here? She moved in behind Joker to the right, both Joker and Kaidan said “Commander” as she came to a stop.

“Gentlemen” she said

Joker was a little huffed wondering if the Commander was going to babysit him going to the relay. 

“The board is green: Approach run has begun.” The ship moved towards the relay: Joker took the time to glance up again and was pleasantly surprised the Commander was not here to stick her two cents in. The only comment she made was: “Ready boys?”

“Hitting the relay in 3………. 2……….1…….”

The relay grabbed hold of the ship and the Normandy was off, being thrown across the systems toward Eden Prime. The ship entered the relay and came to a stop. 

“Thrusters, check. Navigation, check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift... just under 1,500 K”

“1500 is good your Captain will be pleased.” Said Nihlus and with that he was gone.

“I hate that guy” said Joker

“Nihlus gave you a compliment …. So you hate him” replied Kaidan

“You remember to zip up your jump suit when you come out of the bathroom is good. I just jumped us half way across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead, so that great. Besides Spectres are trouble, I don’t like having him on boards call me paranoid.”

“You are paranoid, the council helped fund this project so they have a right to send someone.”

“What do you think Commander” Joker said?

“I have to agree with Joker on this one, sorry Alenko but they don’t send Spectres for a shakedown run. They would have just sent some administrator.”

“So you think there is something going on here too Commander.”

“My gut tells me yes, though the Captain has not briefed me on anything.” 

“That’s odd; you would think the XO would be briefed on what we are.”

“Joker status report” came the voice of Anderson over the comm

“All systems are operational, the stealth system is engaged.” 

“Good, hook us up to a comm buoy I want our status relayed before we reach Eden Prime.”

“Aye Aye Captain, Oh and you better brace yourself I think Nihlus is heading your way.”

“He is already here snapped Anderson: Tell Commander Shepard to meet us in the comm room ASAP.”

“Get that Commander?” Said Joker

“I think everyone down to the CIC got that Joker, oof he really sounds angry something must have gone wrong with the mission: though I can’t think of what, since that was a perfect jump.” 

“The Captain always sounds like that when he talks to me, you’ll get used to it.”

“Ha, now that is a story I want to hear.” Shepard turned and left the bridge and headed down to the Comm room. She overheard Presley talking to the Engineer Adams and he sounded upset.

He turned when he saw Shepard approach. “Everything looks good Commander, you going to see the Captain.”

“Yes, he asked me to meet him and Nihlus in the Comm room.”

“Good maybe you will be able to get some answers.”

“To what?” she said though she had a feeling she already knew.

“To what we are doing Commander, Sorry Commander but something just isn’t right I can feel it and I feel like we are out here on false pretenses. This has to be more than a simple shakedown run.”

“Seems everyone feels that way Presley: I’ll see what I can find out.”

“Thank you Commander”

This was all starting to bother Shepard, she hated doing things blindly. The damn Spectre seemed to follow her around, we have a text book jump and yet the Captain isn’t happy.

She entered the Comm room and found Nihlus just standing there looking at a picture of Eden Prime. Great she thought

“Ah Shepard, glad you are here it will give us time to talk.”

“About what” she replied?

“This planet we are going to Eden Prime, what do you know about it.”

“I can’t say I really know much about it at all, I’ve never been there.” Is this really what he wanted to talk about she thought?

“Yes but it has become a symbol for your people hasn’t it. But how safe is it really? Your people are new comers to the galaxy Shepard.”

“I’m sorry Nihlus but did you have a point to this. Do you know something that’s going to happen to Eden Prime?”

The Captain walked in: “I think it’s time we filled the Commander in Nihlus.”

Shepard’s temper rose a bit, but she tried to keep it in check. The Captain was her CO after all but she didn’t like being blindsided. “What going on Captain?”

“The colonist unearthed a beacon on Eden Prime, it was Prothean.”

“Permission to speak freely Sir” Shepard asked?

“Permission Granted Commander”

“Forgive me Sir, but is there a reason why you didn’t tell me this.”

“This came down from the top Shepard, strictly on a need to know basis.”

“And again forgive me Sir, but you didn’t feel like I may need to know. If I’m to be effective for something this big I prefer to be prepared.”

“There’s more Shepard, Nihlus isn’t here to observe a shakedown run.”

“Sorry Sir but it was pretty obvious, half the crew approached me with concerns. Which goes back to my needing to know Sir, I could have at least given the crew enough to stop all the back chatter that is going on. You said there was more?”

“Sorry Shepard and yes, Nihlus is here to observe you.”

“Me Sir, why”: Shepard didn’t like this new revelation why on earth was she being evaluated. “Have I done something wrong?”

“Just the opposite” said Nihlus: “You have been selected as a candidate for the Spectres Shepard. You have shown remarkable skills throughout your career. We have been watching you closely for some time.” 

Shepard’s mind began to race: a Spectre she thought, what the hell do I want to be a Spectre for. I’m Alliance. 

The Captain saw the effect this had on her: “Nihlus give me a moment.”

Anderson waited for Nihlus to leave before he turned to Shepard: “This is big Shepard, the Alliance needs this as this would bring us a step closer to having more say even possibly getting a Council position. Humanity needs this.”

Shepard felt overwhelmed: “So how many knew about this?”

“It started months ago; Hackett and I were called into a meeting with Udina. Hackett submitted your name; he really thought you were the only candidate worth them looking at. But we had to submit a few names, once that was done Nihlus was the one who suggested you to the council. He put your name forward. They see something in you, something more than just a soldier and the qualities in you are what they are looking for”. He was amazed watching her process the news, most would be smug about it, Shepard he could tell felt like she didn’t deserve it.

Shepard nodded: “Ok, so what is the next step.”

Anderson called Nihlus back into the meeting. “Now about the mission, your team will go in and secure the beacon, get onto the Normandy. Nihlus will be going with you.”

“This will be one of many missions together Shepard”: he added

“We will then be”

“Excuse me Captain”: Joker broke in

“What is it Joker?” he snapped. Wow thought Shepard he really did talk that way to Joker all the time. Mental note as Joker why

“Transmission coming in from Eden Prime, you are going to want to see this Sir.”

“Put it on screen”: The screen flashed and there was scenes of fighting and soldier panicked, the fire fight was heavy and then the screen just cut off.

“Joker reverse 38”: The screen moved back to an image of what looked like a ship. “What the hell is that” Shepard Said?

“This mission just got a lot more complicated”. He turned to Shepard: “Go tell Alenko and Jenkins to get their gear on.”

Shepard left, Jenkin had been talking with the Doctor and was close by she informed him to get his gear and meet down at bay door. She then moved up to the bridge where she had left Kaidan with Joker. They were both talking about the communication that came in from Eden Prime.

“Alenko” she said: “Grab your gear; we have to meet up with Jenkins at the Bay door. We are heading down to Eden Prime.”

“Aye Aye Commander”: He got up and moved quickly down to his weapons locker.

“Commander” Joker said: “So we were right weren’t we.”

“You could say that” she said.

Jenkins had a full load of every gun you could possibly fire: Shepard laughed to herself: Typical regular soldier relying on just guns. Alenko on the other hand only had his Omni tool, an assault rifle, a pistol and med pack. Both were nervous to be heading out with not only Commander Shepard but it looked like the Spectre as well. Shepard joined the two men, unlike most Vanguards she used an assault rifle, pistol and also carried a nice looking sniper rifle. None of which were of the normal Alliance issue. She had placed her normal N7 armor over her jump suit, since they were going to a breathable atmosphere she only wore a headpiece with had a monitor over one eye, an earpiece and a mic. Even Anderson looked like he was impressed. 

She stood in front of Anderson coming to attention with a salute: “Ready for your orders Sir.” Her demeanor had completely changed; she was all business now, which made her even more impressive. Jenkins and Alenko followed the example and straightened up, it was a natural reaction that most soldiers had when paired with her.

“Your team will be the muscle in this Shepard, go in and secure the beacon it will need to be protected until we can get it on the Normandy.”

Speaking out of term Jenkins spoke up, “Nihlus you’re coming with us?”

“I do better by myself” he said.

Alenko then spoke up: “What about survivors?”

“They are your secondary objective; the main objective is the beacon.”

They got to their drop zone: Shepard surveyed the area. “Permission to speak Commander?” said Alenko.

“By all means Alenko, speak freely you both managed to do so on the ship before the drop.”

Jenkins and Alenko both winced: not a good start they thought.

“Sorry ma’a uh Commander.”

“So what is on your mind Alenko” she said?

“It’s about the secondary objective, shouldn’t we also try to help survivors?”

“Well, for one we don’t even know what we are fighting, so we need to assess that first. It’s more than likely that whoever this is; is after the beacon.” She sighed: “Ok let me brief you on this mission and no I didn’t know until right before as well. Some of the workers down here unearthed a Prothean beacon the beginning of this week. They have been trying to study it but the Alliance and the Council think it needs to be removed from here and with the attack it appears they are correct. We need to start moving and get a read out of who is attacking this colony; if we get the beacon out of here the attacks should stop. But, if we find people who need help along the way then yes Alenko we will try to help them.”

“Is that why the Spectre is here” he said?

“That and” she paused and began walking: “For some stupid reason they think I’ll make a good Spectre.”

“Shepard”: said Kaidan she turned and raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, Commander”

“Relax Alenko, I was glad to see you finally let up a bit and then you went and blew it to hell again.” She laughed.

He laughed: “Sorry, not use to”

“Use to working with someone like me, I get it.”

“Don’t you think it’s great though, they want you to be a Spectre?” Jenkins then chimed in:” Really Commander Look at all you’ve done. I was even saying to the Doctor that I bet you would be one.”

“Please” she laughed: “I’m just a soldier and right now we have a job to do. Let’s go do it. “

They moved forward over a rise and out of nowhere flew up several drones that fired upon them. Jenkins had jumped ahead and ran out into the middle of the fire.

“Jenkins”: She called out: “Damn it” and she ran after him. He was already on the ground when she turned and began firing. Kaidan threw up a barrier and got close. She cursed herself and threw up on of her own. They took down all of the drones after several minutes. Shepard and Kaidan both turned and headed back to Jenkins. Shepard stood watch as Kaidan examined him.

“He’s gone Commander; ripped right through his shields he never had a chance.”

She put a hand to her forehead; she hated losing men under her command. “Damn it” she said. She turned to Kaidan: “We will see he gets a pickup and a proper burial once this is over. I’ve marked the location, I need you however to stay focused now that there are only two of us to deal with this problem. We’ll need to keep a good watch if they can rip through shields that fast. Plus who knows what else is here since drones don’t deploy themselves.”

“Aye Aye Commander” he replied.

They moved through the area fighting off more and more drones. It was amazing how quickly they had adapted to each other and formed a well working unit. She hadn’t worked with anyone who had her back like he did in a long time, they almost moved as one.

They came over the ridge and saw a soldier running trying to fight off what appeared to be machines. Both moved without a word together, jumping in front of the girl and took them out. Her name was Ashley Williams; she had been assigned here after the beacon had been discovered. Her unit was wiped out when the attack hit – the same unit they saw on the Vid in the Comm room. She joined the two of them in order to help them get to the beacon. Shepard liked her; she seemed like a fine soldier. They fought their way to the beacon, only stopping a few times along the way. They had discovered Nihlus killed, by someone a dock working called Saren, They spotted the same ship that Shepard had saw on the vid and they also had to deactivate several placed bombs that would destroy the whole colony. After the final fight with a group of Geth Shepard called the Normandy that they secured the beacon. She also relayed a message to Anderson about the Geth, the death of Jenkins and Nihlus being killed in action, the dock workers report that another Turian by the name of Saren had committed the murder. While she was relaying her quick report, Ashley and Kaidan were checking out the beacon which was omitting a strange hum and had a strange aura surrounding it. Ashley soon joined Shepard as Kaidan continued to look it over he was soon drawn in by a strange field and started to be dragged towards it. Shepard jumped into action, tackling him and pushing him aside, the results however was she got caught in the same field. It pulled her in and she soon was suspending in midair.

The pain, the agonizing pain she felt like her head was about to explode she couldn’t move which had her panicked. Then images, flashing images each new one was another sharp pain in her head. She felt sick and just wanted it to end, the images were disturbing, death, destruction and more pain. She felt herself being thrown back and all went black.

Kaidan rushed over to her, scanning her with his Omni tool while Ashley called for an emergency pickup. Shepard was down.


End file.
